Forever With You
by LaurenGee
Summary: Just a small story for those in a relationship, but can't spend time together during Christmas. Even if you two are miles apart, there's always something there that will remind you that your loved one is right next to you. Of course, it stars our BIGBANG
1. Across The Globe

Forewords:

_"The first time I've met you. It feels like it was only yesterday. White, so white your face. Clear, so clear, your eyes. And the snow that fell deep into the night. Your bright smile; everything. I remember every little thing. Unable to forget your presence; everything. It's you, my life." – G-Dragon & TOP feat. Bom (Forever with You)_

Summary:

_Being so far apart can really turn your heart cold. It's worse since it is Christmas. It's a perfect holiday to snuggle up with your lover and listen to each other's laugh. Read on to find out how these 5 men, who has various obstacles between them and their loved one, are still able to keep warm despite the freezing chill._

Chapter 1: Across The Globe

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

"How are you?" A man with deep, dark eyes ask over the phone, a gentle look easing his usual fierce looks.

"I'm really good. I just miss you a lot. How are you?" A girl with a soft voice on the other line asks.

The man sighs, suddenly feeling cold despite the heater turned up to it's highest. "I miss you, too."

The girl giggles, making the man smile. "Seunghyun-ah, you ignored my question. Have you been doing something naughty while I've been gone?"

"Of course not!" Seunghyun squeaks out. The girl laughs. "You shouldn't ask questions like those, Bom. And I've been good, too." He adds the last part.

Bom giggles quietly. Then it's complete silence between them, but it doesn't bother them. Hearing each other's breathing is enough for them to feel calm.

"I wish I was there with you." Bom breaks the silence, softly speaking.

Seunghyun lets out another sigh. It's hard to spend a perfect Christmas night without the one you love, especially when your lover is on the other side of the world. Park Bom is currently in America right now. She wanted to visit the place where she grew up, and visit her aunt's grave. It's too bad that Seunghyun had family matters to attend when she left.

Now, they just have to suffice by hearing just their voice through phones. They decided and planned on times to call each other. They would just have to wait until the next month for them to see each other again.

"I wish you were here, too. Oh, my grandmother says hello, by the way." He says, imagining Bom smiling at the mention of his mother.

"I miss seeing her, too! I want to talk to her again soon. Make sure she's with you the next time you call me." Bom exclaims. Bom has always adored Seunghyun's grandmother. They've grown very close ever since Bom and Seunghyun started dating.

Seunghyun laughs, falling in love with her more. "I'll be sure to do that. What time is it there?" He suddenly asks, looking at the clock strike 12. _Exactly midnight, _he thought.

"It's 10 a.m. here. Why?" She asks, confused.

"It's now 12 a.m." He breathes softly, suddenly feeling alone all over again. Oh, how he wishes for her to be with him at the moment.

Bom quietly gasps on the other line. "Merry Christmas, Seunghyun-ah." She sings in her rich voice. "That's not fair. I have to wait another day for Christmas over here."

He laughs once more. He can totally see her pouting right now. "I wish I could see you just once. That's my only wish right now."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon." There was a pause. "Oh! Sorry!" She says, her voice distant from the phone. Seunghyun smiles. She must've bumped into somebody on the streets.

"Don't walk around too much. Who knows what kind of people are there." Seunghyun warns her.

"Oh, don't ruin my day, you spoilsport. I know my birthplace." She teases. "Oh! There's my friend! I have to go now. My friend and I are going Christmas shopping for my family."

"Oh, okay. Be careful, alright?" He says.

"Of course. I'm not that careless." She laughs, but then she turns quiet. "I love you."

Seunghyun's eyes water. He closes his eyes, imagining her smiling face and chubby cheeks. "I love you, too." He whispers, as if he was whispering it to her ear.

They soon hang up. Seunghyun opens his eyes and sighs. He sits down and looks around his room where tons of pictures of him and Bom are hung all over the walls. Suddenly his phone beeps. He has a new message. He opens it, and a huge smile overcomes his face.

The message was a picture of Bom herself hugging a big heart with the words _"Merry Christmas. I miss you. I love you"_ over the heart. A tear falls from Seunghyun's eye. He wipes it away with a laugh. On the bottom on the picture, there's a small message saying:

_"You see me, right? The picture isn't accurate. My heart is much bigger if it's about you. I love you. See you very soon!"_

Actually, Seunghyun isn't so cold after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm back... only for a little while^^ **

**I'm still working on one the Big Bang member's story (still not telling who), but since it's almost Christmas, I thought I'd write a short story about Christmas. So, here's the thing. Since Christmas is 5 days away. And this story is 5 chapters. I'll be updating for one day each. It's kind of like a countdown for Christmas this upcoming Saturday. I'm starting this story off with TOP (Choi Seunghyun)!**

**Hope you enjoy~ :)**

**P.S. I must warn you. This fic may be a little cheesy. Bear with me, alright? Remember, it's just a short fic about love and Christmas^^**


	2. In Secret

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

"Do you think we'll be able to meet tonight?" A girl with fresh, young features asks through a webcam on the computer.

The boy shrugs, deep in thought. "Maybe we could."

"Are your parents home?"

"Dara, you know my parents are always home." The boy says; rolling his eyes at his secret-lover's simple mindedness. "How about yours?"

"Home as well. But they are deep sleepers…" Dara says, looking over her shoulder.

"Same here. Maybe we do have a chance of seeing each other tonight. Do you think you can sneak out?" He asks.

This time, it was the girl's turn to roll her eyes. "Of course. You know, Jiyong, we have been sneaking out to meet each other before."

Jiyong laughs, embarrassed. "Can't help worrying."

Dara chuckles quietly. "Let's meet now. I can't wait anymore. I miss your hugs."

"Anxious now, are we?" Jiyong teases, smirking.

Dara sticks her tongue out at him. "You know you want to see me, too."

Jiyong smiles. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go now. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay~" Dara coos, making Jiyong twitch at her voice. She knows how to tease him. They blow a kiss to each other and Jiyong exits out the window. He closes his laptop and peeks out his bedroom door. It's completely silent. Jiyong smirks and goes back inside his room.

He quickly goes into his walk-in closet and takes out a duffle bag with blankets and an extra jacket inside it. He throws the duffle bag outside his window and freezes as the bag makes a loud thud as it hits the floor. Jiyong waits for a few seconds, listening if his parents woke up. Nothing.

With a skilled mind and a strong body, he jumps out of his second floor window and neatly lands on his feet. He chuckles. He can't believe his parents think he's some weakling. They obviously don't know their son well enough. Jiyong picks up the duffle bag and starts walking away from his house and into the direction of his secret lover's house.

Sandara Park is his girlfriend. They've been dating for 3 years already, but in secret. Both of their parents don't know that they were dating. Hell, both of them didn't know the other ever existed. The reason why they're dating in secret is because they both know, for sure, that their parents would never approve. Jiyong and Sandara's parents are filthy rich and their parents expect them to marry some other heir. Jiyong shakes his head and starts running, unable to hide the excitement about seeing Dara again.

On the other hand, Dara was shaking in the corner with scared eyes. Her parents were in front of her, shooting her glares. They caught Dara climbing out the window after they overheard their daughter talking with someone over the webcam. Yes, her parents were eavesdropping on her.

Her father, who was the one who pulled her away from the window, was about to speak up until someone calling Dara's name from out the window. Dara flinches as she hears her boyfriend's soothing voice. Dara's father sticks his head out the window.

"You there! Come in here this instant!" Dara's father shouts.

Dara winces at her father's voice. She's never seen him this angry. After a few seconds, Jiyong comes in the room with his head hanging. He bows deeply.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I—"

"Don't you dare say that you love my daughter!" Dara's father cuts Jiyong off, pointing a finger at him. "Do you see what a bad influence you are? You're making my daughter sneak out of my house so late at night! You're making her lie to us! I forbid—"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't forbid me to see your daughter." Jiyong roughly cuts him off. Dara gasps, suddenly feeling scared for Jiyong. _What the hell is he doing? _She thought.

"Excuse me?" Dara's father exclaims, a little surprised.

"I'm in love with your daughter. And she's just as in love as me. You can't separate things like that. Have you even listened to your daughter?" Jiyong asks, challenging him.

"Watch your mouth, boy. I know my daughter."

"If you know your daughter so much, then tell me: will she say yes if I proposed to her?"

Dara and her mother gasp out loud. Everyone gapes at Jiyong who was looking at Dara with a soft expression. He slowly walks toward her, his hand slyly taking out a little black velvet box from his pocket.

"Now, wait just one minute, young man. I—"

"Just shut up and watch them." Dara's mother finally speaks, addressing to Dara's father. Dara's father gives her mother a look. She looks back at him, a steely look that puts his to shame.

Jiyong and Dara, oblivious to the girl's parent's bickering, gaze into each other's eyes. Jiyong gets down on one knee and takes her hands into his.

"It's exactly 12 midnight. It's Christmas. I was planning to propose tonight when we were supposed to meet up, but I might as well do it now; in front of your parents. Sandara Park, you know I love you with my whole being. Will you marry me?" Jiyong asks softly, opening the little box in front of Dara.

_She's going to say no. Dara won't disobey me like that, _Dara's father thought steadily. _The boy is just wasting his time._

_I know my daughter more than my husband does. Dara is going to say yes, for sure. Can't he see the love swimming in both their eyes? _Dara's mother thought silently, her eyes already tearing up.

_Please, say yes, _Jiyong quietly pleaded before the girl announced her answer.

"You know I'm going to say yes." She whispers, tears already spilling out of her eyes. She leans down and kisses her boyfriend right on the lips, ignoring the glare of her father.

She's not going to follow her father's cold heart.

She's going to follow her own warm heart thanks to her _fiancé, _Kwon Jiyong.


	3. Undying Kinds

**[Dong YoungBae]**

"A bouquet of roses for a special lady?" The kind, old florist asks, handing the flowers to a man with little sparkling eyes.

"Sort of." The latter answers, showing a small shy smile as he takes out his money to pay for the flowers.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me. Merry Christmas." The florist says, smiling.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." The other man says as he walks away with the roses in his hand. He smells the roses, reminding him of her scent. He used to love the way she smelled, exactly like roses.

He continued to walk until he was a little out of the city and into the place he visits every once in a while, especially on Christmas. He stops as he looks down, tears already rimming his natural eye smiles. With tears, he sets down the dozen roses next to the nameplate on the ground.

He takes out his handkerchief and cleans her tombstone. He then tucks the handkerchief in his back pocket and silently rereads the tombstone like he always does; his own tradition. On the tombstone it says:

_In loving memory and forever in our hearts: Park Gyuri._

_1988-2009._

The man closes his eyes and does a silent prayer. Then he opens his eyes with the feeling of a knife stabbed into his gut. He stares at the tombstone once again, drifting off to his memories.

"It's me, Gyuri, Dong YoungBae. You still remember me, right?" He softly mumbles, his voice blending in with the cold breeze. He continues, "I miss you a lot. I'm sad that we can't spend time together this Christmas like we always used to do. I visit your family often; they miss you a lot, too. Have you been watching over me?" YoungBae choked up.

"I talked with Lee EunHyuk. He misses you, too." YoungBae sobs. "But there was one thing…" YoungBae wipes away his tears and tries to appear strong, even though there's no use. He whispers, "I know you were in love with him, Park Gyuri. But he doesn't love you that way. I do."

YoungBae suddenly stands up; his tears already dry. He turns and leaves, heading back to his own house. As he tries to suck in his tears, he remembers all the times with her before Park Gyuri died of leukemia. Dong YoungBae and Park Gyuri were friends ever since they met in 2nd grade. Also, in that instant, YoungBae fell in love with her after two months of meeting each other.

YoungBae has never fallen in love before. And since Gyuri was his first love, he thought she would've been special. Well, she was special… Of all the people YoungBae had to fall in love with, it had to be his best friend who had leukemia. His heart must've wanted to play games on him, must've wanted to hurt him.

On exactly this day, on Christmas, YoungBae decided to confess his love to her when they were in high school. But he failed… Lee Eunhyuk just had to get in the way. YoungBae still remembers the painful day when Gyuri told him that she was slowly falling for Eunhyuk. YoungBae couldn't sleep for days.

Gyuri only admired Eunhyuk from afar while YoungBae admired Gyuri in just a reaching distance. It broke YoungBae's heart. Then once they were all seniors in high school, YoungBae took up his courage again and was going to confess. But this time, not even Eunhyuk could break him down. Nothing was going to get in his way.

But then Gyuri fainted.

That's when everything got chaotic. Before, nobody knew about Gyuri's condition except Gyuri herself. Everyone was hurt and scared that Gyuri didn't say anything. But the person who was most responsive was YoungBae. He even ended up shouting at her in the hospital. He was the one who was really going insane. He just couldn't believe that she didn't tell him, of all people.

After a few months after that incident, Gyuri passed away…

Completely opposite of what he did before, YoungBae was silent for months, mourning because of her death. He went to her parent's house a few weeks after Gyuri died, asking for at least one picture of her. But by the time he got there, her whole family was gone. Eventually, they came back, but everyone was new and moved on while YoungBae was left behind in his past.

He was angry that Gyuri's family hid all the pictures while they moved away. And they lost them while moving back. He felt like screaming all over again.

"Gyuri-ah." YoungBae mumbles, looking up at the sky. "I miss seeing your face every day. I-I'm starting to forget what you look like…"

YoungBae was back home after his visit to her grave again. It's a snowy night, just what Christmas is supposed to be. He really misses her. He sighs and goes to his desk. He pulls out his favorite book that he likes to read every Christmas. It was a book Gyuri and YoungBae loved to read together. It was their tradition every Christmas.

Still lost in his memories, YoungBae accidentally drops the book. He gasps and quickly picks it back up, but a small folded envelope falls out. Confused, he picks it up and sits on the sofa with the book in his lap. On the front of the envelope, it has his name written on it in an elegant writing.

Sudden realization hits him and he practically rips open the envelope in sheer anticipation. He throws the envelope to the side and a folded paper comes out. He reads it:

_YoungBae-ah,_

_I bet you didn't notice this letter before, right?_

_I'm writing this because…_

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I sorry for all the pain I'm causing you. Please, stay healthy and fit. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up._

_Stay strong for me, please, that's all I ask of you._

_I miss you already._

_You know, I really love you._

_-Gyuri_

_December 25, 2009_

YoungBae stares mindlessly at the paper, tears effortlessly falling down his face. The date was what haunts him… She knew. She knew she was going to die. Then he sets his eyes on the last sentence she wrote.

"I love you, too, Gyuri-ah. Thank you." YoungBae whispers, his tears staining the rose-scented paper.

"Thank you for keeping me warm again this Christmas."


	4. Starting Off Friendly

**[Kang Daesung]**

A boy with brown messy hair sighs, looking out the window. He mindlessly counts the snowflakes that touch the window.

"Another day, another lonely Christmas…" He mutters, wrapping a blanket around him. He's always feeling cold, whether he's sick or not.

"Kang Daesung, what are you doing here?" The boy's mother asks, seeing her son alone in his room once again. The mother places her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think, mom? I'm spending the night alone like I always do." Daesung replies, a little annoyed to his mother. Every Christmas—more like every day—his mother pesters him about going out, "acting like a teenager for once", she would say.

Daesung's mother shakes her head; she's had enough of her son acting all mature. She wants to see him misbehave for once, to see him laugh out loud, to see him make outbursts, to see him fall in love. Never once in his whole childhood, Daesung has never done any of that. He was well behaved, smart, polite, and quiet. Well, he _too _well behaved. He's only 19, but he has the mind of a 37 year old and the personality of a 40 year old.

"I've had enough. Get dressed and get out." His mother says, pushing her son towards his closet.

"W-what?" Daesung stutters, surprised by his mother's actions.

"Dress nicely—No, dress like a teenager; jeans and this hoodie." She throws the combination at him. Daesung stares at them. He didn't even know that he had these. "You're going out tonight. I heard that your classmates are throwing a party."

Before Daesung could protest, his mother leaves his room with a mischievous smile on her face. Daesung shudders. Never again will he see his mother like this. It's like she's the teenager while Daesung is the adult. With a sigh, he takes off his sweats and slips on the clothes.

He reluctantly goes downstairs and faces his weird mother. As expected, Daesung finds his mother next to the open front door. Daesung stops at the doorframe and looks at her. She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Have fun, sweetie. I already messaged you the address. Go check your phone if you seem lost." His mother then pushes Daesung out the door and closes it in her son's perplexed face. Daesung's mother sighs and plops down on the couch and turns on the TV to her favorite drama. "Alone at last." She giggles. "Daesung won't be alone for long."

Meanwhile, Daesung already arrived at the destination his mother wants him to be. He mutters a curse under his breath as he sees all the people dancing and drinking.

"Kang Daesung?"

He meets a pair of soft brown eyes. "Yes. May I help you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Of course he's going to act mature.

The girl smiles at him. "Nothing. I never thought I'd see you here at shindigs like this."

"It's not my kind of 'shindigs' in the first place." Daesung replies, scrunching up his nose by the weird slang. The girl suddenly links her arm with his, surprising Daesung. "Well, let's go somewhere with less noise. This thing isn't really my forte. I'm Kang Jiyoung, by the way."

"Lovely. We have the same last name." Daesung comments, trying to make small talk. They weave through the crowds.

Jiyoung rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure." Daesung stays quiet after that. The two go the corner, the farthest away from the crowds as possible. Jiyoung suddenly giggles and leans towards Daesung. At the same time, Daesung leans away from the girl. _This girl must be drunk, _Daesung thought. He felt a little disgusted. People shouldn't even be drinking. He then gets a whiff of her scent. He can barely smell the alcohol, but it's her scent that catches his attention. It was the smell of fresh oranges, his favorite scent.

Jiyoung secretly smiles as she watches Daesung look at her up and down. She isn't tipsy at all; in fact, she doesn't even drink. Once she saw Daesung lingering in the doorway, she wanted to have some fun. She doesn't drink, but she's one hell of a partier. Besides, Daesung is cute. She's seen him around the school sometimes. It really is a surprise to her that he's attending a party like this.

"You want something to drink?" Jiyoung asks, thinking that she can ease him up a bit.

"No, thanks. I don't drink." Daesung refuses.

"I don't drink, either." Jiyoung blurts out, but covers it up with a giggle, making her sound tipsy.

"Doesn't sound like it." Daesung mutters, trying to gently push the girl off of him. But the girl won't stop clinging on to his arm. All Jiyoung is doing is trying to loosen him up. She has a little crush on Daesung; she really like his personality and his looks. But she really doesn't like it when he's so stiff. She is a wild party person, after all.

Daesung abruptly stands up. "I'm just going to go. This place really isn't my kind of grounds. See you at school." Daesung starts to walk off, but turns around and meets Jiyoung's eyes. "Don't drink too much, either. Hangovers aren't really nice to deal with."

Jiyoung smirks, turning playful. "So, you have drunk before. You know what hangovers are."

Daesung chuckles softly and shakes his head. "No, I haven't gotten drunk before. I'm just smart enough to expect the side effects of drinking." Daesung turns and starts walking away, not looking back this time. Jiyoung sits there, watching his figure leave. She stands up. She won't give up that easily.

She starts following Daesung, but he sure is a fast walker. Halfway to his home, Daesung feels someone's hand rest on his shoulder. The person makes him turn around. "You again? Do you need anything?" Daesung asks Jiyoung, a little surprised. Suddenly, the snow kicks up a notch. The winds are starting to get strong while the snow comes raining down.

"Just wanted to talk to you more. Do you mind taking me home?" Jiyoung asks, giving him a look nobody can resist.

Daesung sighs, "Alright."

They start walking in the opposite direction from Daesung's house. Daesung mentally pouts; he really wanted to go back home quickly. He's already had enough of all the hype. He glances at Jiyoung to see if she's holding up against the strong winds. She was shivering. Daesung looks at her wardrobe. She's only wearing a short tight fitting dress with black stockings covering her legs and black stilettos. Daesung mutters another curse and starts taking off his hoodie.

Jiyoung stares at him, startled by his actions. "You're attractive and all, but you really shouldn't be stripping in the middle of the street." Jiyoung says, half-playing, half-shocked.

Daesung rolls his eyes and hands her his hoodie. "Wear this. You'll catch a cold with your choice of clothing."

Jiyoung puts on his hoodie, feeling the coldness of the jacket. She always thought Daesung was warm. Boy was she dead wrong. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Jiyoung asks, looking down at herself.

"Who in their right mind would wear a dress during a snow storm?" Daesung says, exasperated. He shakes his head, making snow fall out of his hair.

"For your information, there were other girls who were dressed like this." Jiyoung scoffs.

"And what? You just have to follow them? Girls like you shouldn't be dressing like this." Daesung blurts out, he and his stupid mouth. "It doesn't do you justice at all." He adds and starts walking ahead of the girl. Jiyoung trails behind him, a smile on her face.

A siren blares behind them. They both jump and turn around. A police car pulls over and a policeman comes out. The policeman walks toward them.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Daesung asks, being an adult again.

The officer shakes his head. "I'm just worried. Two teenagers like you shouldn't be out on a blizzard like this. Maybe you two should pull over to a friend's house or something. I know I shouldn't be suggesting this, but maybe a hotel, too. I would take you two home, but the roads are already blocked from all the snow."

"Blizzard?" Daesung asks, looking around. It was indeed a blizzard. They've been walking through 1 foot of snow and they didn't even notice.

"Yep. I hate it when the weather changes unexpectedly. Anyway, there's a hotel just around the corner. Check in there for a while. In fact, I'll go with you guys, so I know you got there safely." The officer says, smiling.

"That's very kind of you, officer." Jiyoung smiles back, shocking Daesung. He thought she was tipsy. How come he hasn't heard her slur the whole time? After 30 minutes, Jiyoung and Daesung were in a warm hotel room. Daesung was looking out the window, watching the snow. Oh how he wished he were home instead of here with some stranger.

Jiyoung comes out of the bathroom, still wearing her dress, but drying her hair with a towel. She watches Daesung silently from behind. He had his hands folded behind his back, like a businessman. If only she could get him to loosen up…

"Thanks for lending me your jacket." She says.

"No problem. You were freezing, anyway." He replies back, not looking at her.

Jiyoung sits on the couch and turns on the TV, folding her arms across her chest. It's too bad she couldn't find a blanket anywhere in this room. It's freezing her toes off right now. Daesung takes one look at her and sighs. He goes over and sits down next to her, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. Jiyoung looks at him in surprise, feeling his cold arms.

"You still aren't helping, you know. Your body is very cold." She remarks.

Daesung flinches. He knows that already. He just can't get his body to warm up, despite being layer up in clothing from time to time. He starts rubbing his hands up and down her arms, heating her up.

At exactly 12 a.m. the girl was sleeping in Daesung's arms, bundled up in his arms. On the other hand, Daesung was wide-awake. He can't seem to sleep. He absentmindedly moves his hand up and down her arm, feeling her heat flow into him. She… felt nice. Daesung rested his head on top of hers, feeling the strands of her hair caress his face.

For once, a big angelic smile comes across his face. It's a smile he's always had, but never showed. It was a smile to melt girl's hearts. He really liked the feeling the girl was giving him. For the past few hours before the girl fell asleep, they talked. And the girl was just as intelligent as Daesung, but she knew how to have fun, unlike Daesung.

She actually was fun to talk to. She actually made him laugh, made him smile… _Is this what love feels like? No, it's too fast. But… _He looks down at the girl, chuckling softly. _She does seem to like going fast in a way. Maybe I can start a friendship with her… then turn it into something more warm? _He thought.

Daesung smiles. _Maybe turn it into something more than friends?_

He hugs her tighter, his body taking in the warmth she's giving him.


	5. Strong Confessions

[Lee Seunghyun]

With a brave smile, he taps on her door three times. He grips the nicely wrapped box tightly behind his back. A sudden pang of nervousness hits him as he hears light footsteps come towards the door.

A girl with caramel colored hair opens the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. "Oh, Lee Seunghyun-shi." The girl bows. "What are you doing here?"

Seunghyun smiles. "I already told you before: call me Seungri."

"Seungri…" The girl trails off, still confused by his sudden visit.

"Chae Rin-ah," Seungri sings. He extends his hand. "Can you come take a walk with me?"

"But it's almost Christmas. I'm going to miss the mark of midnight." Chae Rin says; looking at her bright colored orange watch. It was already 11:45 p.m.

Seungri shakes his head. "I have something I want to tell you." He quickly takes her hand and pulls her out of her own home.

"Seungri-ah!" Chae Rin exclaims, but suddenly blushes as she called him informally. Seungri simply smiles.

Seungri and Chae Rin have been classmates since elementary school, but they've never been close. Actually, they've never acknowledged each other's presence until now. In high school now, Seungri is going to make his move this Christmas. He wants to be romantic; he wants her to accept him.

Seungri leads her to the park, but takes a sharp right turn, going around the park. Chae Rin gasps softly behind him as she sees where Seungri is taking her. Just right behind the park, there's a small pond, frozen. There's a small bare tree holding two pairs of ice skates, one black and one red.

"What is this, Seungri-ah?" Chae Rin asks, her eyes never leaving the beautiful sight. Seungri squeezes her hand, the hand he never let go of. He watches red color creep on her cheeks as she sighs. Seungri brings her over to the tree, not wanting to waste anytime with her.

He hands her the red one for he knows that's her favorite color. Chae Rin takes it, but simply stares back and forth between Seungri and the skates. Seungri chuckles and gently pushes her down to the snow-covered ground. With her legs extended out, Seungri takes off her flashy sneakers and replaces it with the red skates.

Once done, Seungri then puts on his own skates, taking his time. He takes in deep breaths, calming his erratic heartbeat down. But it really doesn't help. Seungri's been anticipating this for a while now, two years to be exact. Seungri has set his eyes on Chae Rin ever since he spotted her on the dance floor at one of the parties two years ago.

He remembered how he was silently watching her from afar, watching how she swayed her hips along with the music. The way she moved—in a graceful way—made Seungri drool. Seungri remembered when he suddenly walked over to her and danced along with her.

He knows she didn't know who he was, because Seungri kept his face hidden. He didn't want her to know who he was in the first place; he was scared she would reject him. But then she talked to him. Seungri was just as amazed by her voice. They conversed, a joke and a laugh played once or twice. But, he left Chae Rin that night in the middle of the dance floor, left her perplexed and a little sad. She wanted to know who he was; she wanted to know who was the boy who instantly took her heart.

After they were set, Chae Rin and Seungri went on the ice. Chae Rin smiles as she watches Seungri struggle on the ice. She glides over to him and takes both of his hands in her. You could say Seungri was a little shocked. And he was kind of frustrated in a way. He was the one who was supposed to be sweet, not the other way around.

Nevertheless, Seungri loved the feel of her hands. It was very soft and warm. Chae Rin skates backwards as she pulls Seungri along with her.

"I don't know how you found this place, but it's beautiful." Chae Rin says softly. She gives him a smile, one that makes Seungri's heart skip a beat.

"I happened to pass by it one day." The boy replies, looking between her and his feet. He didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already had.

"And thanks for bringing me out here." She comments, still gliding backwards.

"I thought you would like it. If I brought you out here, I was hoping I would skate with you." He sheepishly says, blushing a little.

Chae Rin giggles, something very unlike her. For some strange reason, Seungri makes her "aegyo" come out. She still doesn't know why Seungri is doing this all of a sudden. But she's actually enjoying it.

They skate for a while, Chae Rin pulling Seungri along. But Seungri is a fast learner and, as expected from him, he learns how to skate quickly. With strong determination, Seungri unexpectedly lets go of Chae Rin's hands. Chae Rin twirls around, scared that Seungri injured himself. But what was more shocking was Seungri in the middle of the ice, skating with his arms spread wide. A smile grazes his lips as he meets Chae Rin's wide eyes.

"Seungri-ah…" She murmurs.

Seungri skates towards her, and glides until the tips of their toes touch, until their bodies touch. Seungri feels a chill go through his body. But this isn't the feeling he wanted. He didn't want a chill running up and down his spine; he wanted a warm flame spreading through his veins.

Chae Rin blankly stares at Seungri's broad chest then quickly looks up at his face. The light from the lamppost a few feet away illuminates his features, making the dark circles under his eyes disappear and strengthens the look of his eyes.

Seungri smiles, the faint lights making his smile look sexy to Chae Rin. "I have something I want to tell you." He says softly, huskily.

Chae Rin shudders, but her eyes never leave his face. Frankly, she can't take her eyes away in the first place. The way she sees Seungri now tickles her mind. It's as if she's seen it before.

"W-what?" She asks, trying to sound confident. She wanted to slap herself; she just made herself stutter.

Seungri stares deep into her light brown eyes, for the last time, he gathers all his strength. Without her noticing, Seungri reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. He raises it up, putting it in between their faces. Chae Rin looks at his phone, suddenly perplexed all over again.

The sides of Seungri's lips twitch upward, but he stays serious as he presses a button on his phone. A strong yet soft melody starts to play from it. Chae Rin gasps as the music enters her ears. It brought back memories from two years ago at a party one of her classmates threw. She remembers the strange, mysterious boy that danced so well with her when her favorite song came up. This is the exact song, the exact same song that was coming out of Seungri's phone. Seungri puts it back in his pocket, but the music was loud enough to hear.

Then Seungri places both of his hands gently on her hips.

He starts swaying both of their bodies, back and forth. Chae Rin continues to gaze up at Seungri when it realization suddenly hits her like a bullet.

"You…" She trails off.

Seungri looks down at her, still feeling that chill. His face slowly breaks into a smile. "Yes?" He murmurs.

"I—" She starts. But instead of finishing, she swiftly brings one of her hands to the nape of his neck. Their lips meet. Chae Rin breaks away and looks into Seungri's panda-like eyes. Being the tough, charismatic girl she is, she says, "Don't ever leave me like that again. I will kill you, Lee Seunghyun. I can't believe you left me wondering who you were."

Seungri shows a boyish grin, suddenly feeling playful. He shrugs. "Kill me then. I like your aggressive side."

With a growl, Chae Rin roughly grabs Seungri's collar and pulls his lips down to her once again. Things were slowly getting hot until Seungri pulls away, making Chae Rin pout a little.

"What now?" She asks, agitated.

Seungri chuckles. "I almost forgot to tell you something." Chae Rin looks at him, waiting to say whatever he's going to say. "Be my girl?" Seungri says, but it came out as a question.

"Of course." Chae Rin forgets about her impatience and smiles widely. She quickly kisses him. "You babo."

At exactly midnight, Seungri and Chae Rin walk hand in hand back to the girl's house. Reaching his needs, Seungri got that spark of warmth running through his veins. Hopefully, it'll stay that way forever.


	6. 5 Different Men, 5 Different Stories

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

"Choi Seunghyun!" Bom squeals, running excitedly through the airport. She doesn't care if people stare at her; all she cares is about her man standing a few feet away from her with open arms. Bom jumps into Seunghyun's arms, feeling that warm she's missed during Christmas.

"Park Bom-ah. Oh how I missed you so much." Seunghyun whispers deeply into her ear. Bom shudders, but covers it up with her infectious giggle. Seunghyun laughs; he missed hearing her laugh.

Bom presses her lips to his, hungrily. Seunghyun responded just as strong. He was completely content right now. He had Bom right back where she belongs, in his arms. He held her tightly. He missed squeezing the living daylights out of her.

People around them watch the couple with envy and happiness. But the couple themselves didn't pay any attention to their surroundings as they cheerfully walk out of the airport and into Seunghyun's car.

Once on the highways, Seunghyun says, "So, it's a new year. And we didn't get to spend Christmas together, but we now have another whole year together." He kisses her hand joyfully. "Should we go out?"

At the corner of his eyes he sees Bom smirk mischievously. "You're right about the whole year and Christmas thing. But I was kind of hoping we could just stay in for the rest of the day…"

Seunghyun's eyes widen as he looks at his girlfriend. "What have you learned during your time in America?"

Bom smiles sexily. "You know you want to~" She coos, making him shudder.

But Seunghyun fights back. He gives her his lazy, heart-melting smile. Bom feels her whole body tingle.

"I think it's a great idea." He steps on the gas, easing through cars to get back home faster. "You really do have a brilliant mind."

~O~O~

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

"Jiyongie," Dara sings, making Jiyong twitch. "My parents are coming over."

"What?" Jiyong exclaims.

Dara calmly sits on her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They called unexpectedly. They're on their way now."

"B-but…I," Jiyong stutters, at a loss for words.

Dara's father still hasn't approved of Jiyong or their marriage. But being the stubborn couple they are, they snuck out and married anyway. Dara's father was furious when he spotted the expensive diamond ring on his daughter's finger a day after. But what's done was done. They couldn't have taken it back, and the couple didn't want to. Dara's mother and Jiyong's parents have already bonded, making Dara's father even more furious.

_Ding Dong!_

Dara untangles herself from Jiyong and answers the door. Her parents come in the house, Dara's mother hugging her daughter fiercely. Jiyong bows deeply to his wife's father. The older man grunts in acknowledgement. Dara's mother then takes her son-in-law into a big, tight hug.

Soon after, they gather in the living room, Dara's parents sitting across from Dara and Jiyong. Jiyong weaves his fingers through Dara's as silence unfolds. The older man's eyes dart towards their entwined hands.

"So, how've you two been holding up?" Dara's mother asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Really good." Dara smiles, sharing a loving look with Jiyong.

"Really? No arguments between you two?" Dara's father asks. He suddenly coughs as the mother elbows him in the ribs. "Jesus, you hit hard, woman." The older man mutters.

"We stopped by to tell you something…" Dara's mother starts, but her eyes glance over to her husband. "Well, _he _has something to tell you."

The mother elbows her husband again when the man didn't speak. Jiyong and Dara watch the two silently, confused with what's going on. The father sighs and clears his throat.

"I just stopped by to say…" He coughs awkwardly. "I'll accept you and your marriage with my daughter now." He quickly spills out.

"Appa!" Dara jumps up and tackles her father with a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you~" The father chuckles at his daughter's foolishness, but hugs her back. Jiyong stands up and bows as Dara pulls away from her father.

"Thank you so much, sir. You don't know how much this means to me." Jiyong says, extending his hand out for a handshake.

The older man clears his throat again and reluctantly shakes the younger boy's hand. "Don't assume too much already, boy. I'm still keeping my eyes on you."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm taking good care of Dara." Jiyong smiles.

"So, when are you going to give me grandchildren?" Dara's mother abruptly bursts out, squealing.

~O~O~

**[Dong YoungBae]**

YoungBae smiles warmly at the handwritten letter. He re-reads it over again and places it in between his favorite book. He tucks the book into the pocket of the jacket Gyuri bought for him a year before she died.

"I still miss you, Gyuri-ah. But your letter made me feel better." He whispers, touching the tombstone. YoungBae was kneeling on the grass, looking down at Gyuri's tombstone.

Ever since YoungBae found the letter in Christmas, he's completely gotten better. He didn't seem so bitter anymore; He didn't seem so depressed. He loves the warmth his heart has been receiving ever since he's read that letter. Actually, he was ecstatic.

"You miss me, too, right?" He chuckles. "You should. I'm still pouring my whole heart for you." He jokes.

It's a new year and YoungBae wishes to change. He's starts everything off with visiting her again with a new light shining over him. He closes his eyes and does another silent prayer, being the religious man he is. The wind softly blows, making YoungBae feel more at peace.

After a short while, he slowly opens his eyes. His eyes instantly catch something on top of the tombstone. YoungBae's eyes rim red and start to water. With a shaky hand, he touches the object, to see if he's actually not hallucinating. A happy sob escapes his lips and a breath-taking smile shows up on his soft face.

"Gyuri-ah, you really are looking over me." He murmurs, as he touches the object once more.

The object… the object that made Dong YoungBae feel his love's warmth again was none other than Park Gyuri herself. Don't be fooled, though. Right on top of the tombstone, next to the girl's name, was a picture of YoungBae and Gyuri with their arms tightly wrapped around each other out in the falling snow.

YoungBae picks up the picture, joyful tears streaking down his cheeks. He never noticed this until now, but in the picture, the girl had the same kind of look the boy next to her had. Their eyes were filled with love and their smiles filled with happiness. He turns the card over. Another little message in a familiar scrawl was written on the back:

_Bet you didn't notice this either, huh?_

_I snuck this into your jacket without you noticing._

_This picture is just us and only for us._

_Treasure it for me._

_Love you._

_-Gyuri_

_P.S. I'm always with you._

_~O~O~_

**[Kang Daesung]**

"Please!" Jiyoung pleads, clinging onto her best friend's muscular arm.

"Aish, why do I have to go? I already went with you last time." Daesung whines, looking down at Jiyoung.

Daesung never failed to notice how Jiyoung would always love to hang onto his arm. Yes, it did give him that warm he first experience that Christmas night, but it annoys the hell out of him how much she could just touch him and he'll give in too fast.

"But that was a different party. You have to come to this one. It's important." She pouts.

"You said that last time!" Daesung exaggeratedly yells.

Jiyoung rolls her eyes. "Please, for me?"

"Fine." Daesung grumbles. Yes, he's very easy when it come to her.

Jiyoung smiles as they make their way to their destination. It was another party all right. Ever since that Christmas night, Jiyoung and Daesung started bonding. And they soon became the best of friends, but what they don't know is that they both have feelings for each other. Plus, Jiyoung was able to take away the boring side of Daesung. Well, only for a little bit.

Daesung has been more social thanks to Jiyoung. And to everyone's surprise, Daesung is one hell of a club banger. Jiyoung absolutely _loved _seeing him like that. She would take advantage of it sometimes, too. Don't even dare ask her what she does…

The two arrive at the party, the music already to its climax. Jiyoung holds onto Daesung's arm as they weave through the dancing crowd. Daesung suddenly chuckles when they sit down at an available chair.

"What?" Jiyoung asks.

"Reminds me of the first time we met." He smiles, taking her breath away.

Jiyoung laughs, a beautiful sight to his eyes. "I remember you freaking out because we woke up on the floor, tangled in each other's arms."

Daesung slightly blushes, remembering that embarrassing moment. "Well, you were just as freaked out." He replies.

"I got scared because you screamed like a girl." Jiyoung remarks, making Daesung blush madly this time. She laughs. "I also remember your mother."

Daesung twitches, remembering the time when Daesung went to check on his mother before he walked Jiyoung home from the hotel. As expected, his mother jumped on both of them, already asking questions if they did anything _special _during their night together.

Daesung quickly ran out of his house with Jiyoung running after him once he heard one particular question about babies. That moment with his mother was more mortifying than the hotel room incident.

"Aigoo." He groans. "Don't bring that up."

Jiyoung bursts out laughing, loving the sight of his insane expression. "Don't worry. I like your mom."

"Oh God, that makes it worse." Daesung jokes.

Jiyoung slings an arm around his shoulders lazily. She doesn't say anything, but smiles. Goo Hara, one of Jiyoung's friends, comes by and hands the two a drink.

"Stop hiding out in a corner and come out to the dance floor. Well, not unless," Hara drifts off, smiling. "Not unless you guys are going to do something and you want to be alone…" She giggles.

Jiyoung throws her a pillow. "Aish, stop being so dirty. Are you drunk?"

Hara giggles once more. "Maybe." She sings.

"Go away, unnie." Jiyoung rolls her eyes.

"I won't go until you guys join me." Hara refuses and sits on between Jiyoung and Daesung. Jiyoung mouths an apology to Daesung over Hara's shoulder. Daesung abruptly stands up and takes Jiyoung's hand, leaving Hara falling over on the sofa.

"Sorry, Hara-shi, but Jiyoung and I really do need to be alone." Daesung says, not really sure if Hara can understand.

Hara giggles. "Okay, you can go to one of the spare rooms upstairs. Have fun." Hara waves as Daesung pulls Jiyoung up to one of the empty rooms.

"What are we going to do here?" Jiyoung giggles, putting her alcoholic drink on the desk.

"Don't think so naughty." Daesung rolls his eyes, sitting on the bed. "I just wanted to get away from the noise."

"I thought you were used to the music and chatter." Jiyoung replies, sitting close to Daesung.

He shrugs. "We haven't actually hung out together, besides going to parties, you know."

"There's nothing else to go." She replies.

Daesung turns to her. "Yes, it's a big world."

"But there's so little time. I mean, you're always busy with your part-time job." She bows her head. "There's no time to hang out until it's late at night at a party full of other people."

"That's why we should go out." Daesung blurts out.

"Eh?" Jiyoung snaps her head up. Did he just say what she wishes to hear? "Go out? As in?" Jiyoung was suddenly waiting for his answer, hoping it's the answer she's been longing to hear.

"Y-you know, go out t-to eat at a restaurant and such." He stutters. Man, what a terrible liar he was. Daesung feels like slapping himself silly. He basically just asked her out. He wonders if Jiyoung fell for Daesung's awkward lie.

Jiyoung smiles, making Daesung wonder if she knows that he likes her. He suddenly becomes nervous.

"Kang Daesung." Jiyoung murmurs in a voice that makes Daesung shiver. Jiyoung leans toward him, just like that first night they met. As if reenacting that whole night over again, Daesung leans away just as she moves forward.

But this time, Jiyoung catches his face in between her hands.

"Are you asking me out?" She smiles, half-jokingly, half-serious.

Daesung's eyes widen, something that looks impossible because of his tiny eye-smiles. He tries to stutter a reply, but before he could utter a word out, she pulls his face toward her. And their lips touch.

Jiyoung pulls away after a moment. She stares into Daesung's eyes happily. "Because if you were, I would definitely say yes."

Daesung laughs and crushes his lips back down on hers, suddenly hungry for her kisses. He felt warm all over; his lips were on fire. They battle with their lips, their happiness and love taking over them.

A loud knock breaks them apart. They look towards the door. Hara was swaying back and forth at the doorframe. She smiles.

"Finally." She rolls her eyes. Daesung and Jiyoung blush at the same time. "Now, go drink some alcohol and make some noise tonight."

"Unnie!" Jiyoung shouts, throwing another pillow at her.

~O~O~

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

With a somewhat brave smile, Seungri knocks on his girlfriend's door. Chae Rin jumps into Seungri's arms in an instant once the door was open. Chae Rin pecks Seungri on the lips quickly, making Seungri stumble back in surprise.

"I really do love it when you're aggressive, but don't do it in surprise." He chuckles, kissing her on the lips once more.

"Ahem." Someone clears his throat loudly.

Chae Rin quickly pulls away from Seungri and bows toward the man standing in the doorway. "Appa, this is Lee Seunghyun." Chae Rin gestures toward the terrified boy next to her.

"I thought his name was Seungri." Chae Rin's father says, making Seungri twitch nervously at the sound of the gruff voice.

"That's what I call him." Chae Rin softly says.

Her father grunts and walks over to the couple, standing right in front of Seungri. Seungri stares wide eyed at the broad and muscular chest in front of him. He gulps and looks up.

Seungri bows. "Hello, sir."

"Hello." The girl's father replies roughly. "Now, let's get this out of the way." Chae Rin's father starts.

Seungri's eyes widen even more. He knew there was going to be some sort of rules. He becomes terrified, and he starts to tremble. Chae Rin's father holds up one finger in front of Seungri's face. Chae Rin watches silently as she encourages Seungri by holding onto to his hand.

"One: you take care of my daughter good or else you're going to get hurt in every single place in your body."

Seungri nods, and the father continues, "Two: I don't ever want to see her cry about something you did or something you said. I will break you. Three—"

Chae Rin's father's face suddenly breaks into a smile. Her father throws his head back and let's out a hearty laugh. He points at Seungri, his smile never faltering.

"My God, Chae Rin. You know how to pick boys." Her father says in between laughs. "Did you see his face? He looked like a scared panda!"

"Appa! You said you wouldn't tease him!" Chae Rin hisses.

The man wipes off the tears that formed, and smiles at a confused and scared Seungri. The father pats Seungri on the back, making the latter flinch instinctively. "Don't worry, boy. I won't hurt you. I'm playing around with you. I just love teasing people, especially my daughter's boyfriends."

"So…" Seungri trails off shakily.

"I like you. Just remember to follow what I said." Her father says.

Seungri lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of her."

"Good. Now, you can go wherever you guys are planning to go to. Just don't rent a room in a hotel and get knocked up."

"Appa!" Chae Rin punches her father's arm.

Her father laughs. He opens his mouth to make another remark. Before he could get a word out, the couple was already running far away down the road, his daughter practically dragging her boyfriend on the concrete.

"Good luck handling her, Seungri." The man mumbles, chuckling.

_"Always be next to me, my love._

_Don't let go of my hand._

_Don't leave; don't disappoint this love._

_If you trust for your whole lifetime._

_You can go on living._

_Even if you broke up with me._

_My heart will never change._

_If it's with you, I will go anywhere._

_I'll love forever with you."_

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you have a great day with your loved ones :)**


End file.
